The last night
by Strawberryontop
Summary: Oneshot, Sakura has trouble with living and one day she has to be saved by the one she loves. Songfic, first try. Please read and review!


The last night

The last night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.**

**Song: The last night – Skillet.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"**Lycrics" **

(V): A woman singing

**You come to me with scars on our wrist.  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this.  
(V) I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**

**But I know it's a lie**

Softly she was backed up against the wall, her knees close to her chest and her arms around her knees, only for her own protection. Blood was tripled on the ground, packets of bandages were spread everywhere while the news ones around her wrist were leaking with blood. Her pink hair was a mess but so were her looks. Footsteps were softly hear able, even when she sobbed softly she could hear anything. A hand was placed on her shoulder, trying to comfort her for even the single bit.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone.  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know.**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone.**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

She looked up, her beautiful green eyes glistering from crying, her eyes locked the one of a certain boy. Onyx eyes locked with her emerald ones. He smiled softly to her before wrapping her in her arms. Like he promised. Pain was all what she thought she had, but she had friends, love and people who were worried about her. Sakura let out a soft sob before he let her go and so he picked her up in bridal style.

**Your parents say everything is your fault.**

**But they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all.  
(V) I'm so sick of when they say, it's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine.  
But I know it's a lie.**

He knew her past, he knew her problems even she never spoke about it. On school she was the happy cheered kid and she had only a few true friends. Everyone who walked behind the boy. Sakura buried her face into his t-shirt, she had no regret of hurting herself but she would when she would get a lecture of her friends.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone.**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know.**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone.**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

Today she would start a new life, a life in his house. He lived not alone, all of their friends lived there. The huge mansion of the Uchiha's, everything was left behind for him and he tooked it. He soothed her with his voice while she let him softly go, she was calming down.  
And their friends were walking behind them, softly and smiling. But they eyes had a worried look, something that you couldn't miss. How could they let it go so far?

**The night is so long when everything is wrong.  
If you give me your hand, I will hold on.  
Tonight, Tonight**

One of his hands were locked with hers while the bandages were complete red now. Finally she smiled by herself. Knowing who her true friends would be and that true friends would never leave. She had always a crush on the certain boy who was holding her, even thought the smile couldn't be seen, Sasuke could feel it against his chest because her face was hiding herself there. Softly her arms wrapped around his neck to hold her grip better.

Soon they arrived at the Uchiha mansion.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone.**

**Look me in they eyes so I know you know.**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

**The last night you'll spend alone.**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

Everyone was quiet, while a certain blond boy opened the door so they could go inside.  
Sasuke released Sakura when he placed her on the couch. With new bandages and a cold cloth he came back. He treated the scars on her wrist, she managed to get herself with the knife. When he looked up to her, he knew she would never do it again.  
She would start a whole new life.

**I won't let you say goodbye.**

**And I will be your reason why.**

**The last night away from me, away from me..**

Sakura hugged him tightly when he sat in front of her. He hugged her softly back before taking her again in his arms to walk to his bedroom. Sasuke placed her in his bed, she only wore a nightgown because she would only hurt herself at night. Softly with almost no noise he changed into shorts and a white t-shirt before crawling under the blankets next to her. They faced each other while she moved closer to him for warmth and love. He closed his arms around her, smiling softly at her. This was the beginning of a new life and a love.

This is actually my first song one-shot. Thought I did tried to do my best to make the song fit with the story and I kinda liked it, because I did like Sakura had parents who didn't care about her. Her own parents died and so she had adoption parents. They hurt her and say everything is her fault. So that's why she has scars on her wrist and Sasuke is supposed to be the guy who sings the song, the woman voice in this song pretends to be Sakura. Sasuke is her saver and her lover. And together they start a new live. With friends and a love. Each other.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
